So we're getting a van?
by go-sandy
Summary: When Ryan and Summer try to celebrate their first thanksgiving with family and friends, they end up with the conclusion that they are need of a van. [One Shot]


"Ryan my man, I brought Thai menu's, just incase Summer decides blackened turkey is our meal of choice," Seth declared as soon as he entered the house.

"Ha-ha, Seth. Ever thinking of knocking?" Summer called out from inside the kitchen, sliding her oven mitts on.

"Hey, woman, it's my brother's house too, so chill, aiite?"

"What's with the accent?" Summer asked, walking out of the kitchen with her hands on her hips and her eyebrows arched.

Marissa shrugged and snickered. "He's been doing that the whole ride here. Come to think of it – he's been trying out new accents for a week now."

"I feel so bad for you sometimes," Summer stated, returning into the kitchen. "Living with Cohen must be such a sacrifice on your behalf."

"Definitely," Marissa mumbled; a hint of laughter in her eyes.

Seth flipped around abrubtly and glared at Marissa. "Don't hurt a brotha's feelings."

"Seth…" Marissa began softly, shaking her head as she stepped towards him. "Incase you haven't noticed. You're white and Jewish. You're not exactly a 'brotha'."

"Ouch. Why you gotta do that?"

"Ryan!" Summer called from the kitchen. "The water is burning!"

Seconds later, Ryan hurried down the stairs, blurting a quick hello at Marissa and Seth before dashing into the kitchen.

"Summer, sweetie, water doesn't burn."

"Yeah, well – this water does."

"How about you take care of making the lemonade and I'll take care of the tea?"

"Lemonade and tea?" Seth questioned, cringing. "What are you, British?"

Ryan sneaked his head out of the kitchen and gave Seth a silencing glare. Seth threw his hands in the air as a sign of surrender.

"Hey, ma brotha from anotha motha. Give a brotha some love!" Seth grinned from ear-to-ear, throwing his arms open for a hug.

Ryan shook his head and returned into the kitchen.

Seth's happy face deflated into a frown. He turned to Marissa obliviously. "What? What'd I say?"

Marissa sighed and trudged into the kitchen towards Summer.

Summer turned briefly from her 'cooking' to greet Marissa with a mass of kisses and hugs. Her eyes traveled down to Ryan who was crouched over the stove, fiddling with the tea pot. "Hey, um, Ryan. Can you do me a favor?" she asked sweetly, throwing him her award-winning smile.

Ryan looked up. "Yeah?"

"Get lost."

"Summer, just the tea, I promise. Kirsten is very picky about how dark it is-"

"No!" Summer objected loudly. "You promised that you would let me cook since it's our first thanksgiving together as a married couple!" she whined, throwing an oven mitt at him.

"Okay! Fine. I'm gone." Ryan shook his head and disappeared from the kitchen.

"Wow. You really have him wrapped around your finger, huh?" Marissa smirked.

"Yeah, but he gets some in return. He's obsessed with me wearing those painful high-heels to 'highlight my slender legs.' I mean, come on. Let's face it – the guy has needs."

"Tell me about it. Seth and I aren't even a couple and he's killing me. I mean just living with the guy is torture. Once he saw my tampons and he totally freaked. He thought I was smuggling drugs."

Summer chuckled but suddenly turned serious. "Oh my God, speaking of tampons. Playtex gentle glides… ah… they're heaven!"

"Never tried them. I use the Tampax pearl ones."

"I have an extra pack upstairs. I'll give it to you to try out. I bought them 'cause I was expecting my period like a week ago but I'm blank."

Marissa nodded, watching Summer carry a bowl of strawberry sauce from the fridge. She grabbed a wrapped candy from the island and opened it, wedging the candy between her lips. "Do you think you're pregnant?"

The bowl of sauce was instantly released by Summer, making it drop to the ground and scatter into pieces along with its red contents.

Marissa shot-up straight and backed away from the sharp, glass pieces on the floor. "Summer!"

Ryan and Seth appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, their faces panic-stricken. Ryan sighed when he saw the mess and inched over on his tiptoes. "You girls go do whatever and I'll clean this up."

Summer was too absorbed in Marissa's previous words to even notice Ryan at that moment. What if she was right? What if she was pregnant? Her period was usually very punctual and on time – but this time was different. And come to think of it, she and Ryan had disregarded condoms before.

By the time Summer regained composure and focus, she found herself in the upstairs bathroom, sitting on the rim of the bathtub across from Marissa.

"I'm pregnant!" Summer questioned piercingly.

Marissa jumped from her place and covered up Summer's mouth. "Shhh. "We don't know for sure, Sum."

"Well, do something! Stick a test up me. I wanna know if I'm goddamn pregnant!"

"We're waiting for the results!" Marissa exclaimed in a whisper, waving the pregnancy test in the air.

"I so can't be pregnant. That means a big belly and saggy boobs, Coop!"

Marissa's face broke into a warm smile. "Yes, it does mean that," she started, walking towards the tub and settling down next to Summer. "And it also means an uncontrollable appetite and bladder."

"Okay, you're not really helping, Marissa."

Marissa laughed and placed a hand on her friend's knee. "But it also means an amazing child will be born; a kid that you can read stories to and tuck in at night. A kid that will come to you just for a hug 'cause he loves you more than anything in the world. Summer, I know you and I know Ryan. A kid will only make you two stronger."

Summer looked up into Marissa eyes, her own filled with tears. "I'm gonna be a mommy?"

"Well, it all depends on this," Marissa stated, looking down at the test in her hands.

Several moments later, a blue line began to appear on the test. Summer's hand flung onto her mouth as she gasped. "Oh my God," she muttered from behind her hand. She removed her hand from her mouth and looked at Marissa in disbelief. Slowly a smile crept onto her face. "I'm gonna be a mommy!"

"Would you come on already? I have a meeting in 2 hours!" Neil Roberts exclaimed from below.

"You have a meeting on thanksgiving, man? That's gotta be rough. Fo shizzle," came Seth's reply.

Summer recoiled and groaned. "Please tell me Cohen didn't just say that to my dad."

"Are you gone tell them?"

"I-I don't know. But Marissa, you CAN'T tell Seth."

"K. My lips are sealed."

"Good," Summer replied, getting up from her seat and dusting her behind. "We should go so they don't get suspicious." Summer wiped away her tears quickly and looked at Marissa. "Do I look like I've been crying? I can't look like I've been crying or Ryan will pull an investigation on me."

"You look fine," Marissa responded, following Summer towards the locked bathroom door. "Oh hey, can I take the tampons since you won't be using them?"

A stream of tears instantly rolled down Summer's cheeks. "I'm gonna be a mommy!"

After several sessions of calming Summer down, they made there way to the dinner table where they found various Thai dishes spread out on the table.

Summer walked over to Ryan and slapped his arm. "You ordered Thai! I can't believe you!" Her voice broke with the incoming of a torrent of tears.

"Summer… honey, calm down." Ryan wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.

"I carved that turkey!" Summer exclaimed, still sobbing. "I put my sweat into it!"

"Ew," uttered Seth.

"Shut your trap-hole, Cohen!" Summer retorted.

"Yes," Neil agreed. "Please do keep your 'trap-hole' closed." He looked back at Summer. "Summer, honey, can we get on with this?"

"That's right ma homie," Seth agreed, flinging an arm in the air for a high-five.

Neil glared at Seth. "Why in hell's name would a man grow his hair into a bush? I never understood that."

"Ouch. Why you gotta be hatin' man?"

"Sorry we're late!" Sandy's voice came piercing through as he entered the dining room.

"Doesn't anyone knock anymore?" Summer sighed.

"Kirsten brought you this," Sandy said, handing Summer a bottle of Champaign.

"We won't need it. I made lemonade which all of you are gonna drink! And you're gonna have refills! Lots of them!"

Sandy turned his questioning eyes to Ryan. Ryan shook his head and signaled for him to ignore her.

"Keep the Champaign out of the way of the little rug-rats. Oh wait, what rug-rats?" Neil stated sarcastically.

"Mr. Roberts, we've had this conversation before," said Ryan.

"Yes. And yet I see no grandchildren around this table."

"We haven't been married for that long you know."

"It takes a night to make a baby, son, I'm sure they taught you that in Chino."

"I hear fake prescriptions in Chino are very easy to get," step-monster interjected out of the blue, sucking on her cigarette.

"You gotta have skills to do shit like that," Seth concluded.

Marissa slapped his stomach. "Don't say shit at the table Seth."

"What shit? I was just saying my opinion!"

"The word shit, dumbass." Marissa returned her gaze to the audience that was staring intently at them. She forced a smile. "Sorry."

"Summer, I never thought you would have kids. I don't think you ever will," Seth said.

"Excuse me," Ryan interrupted. "Me and Summer are planning on starting a family. When we are able to afford a van."

"I'll buy the van if that's all you need!" Neil mocked.

"I can chip in," suggested Sandy.

"We don't need a van!" Ryan exclaimed, sighing and sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Oh honey, don't be shy. We're your parents!" Kirsten stated, placing her hand on Ryan's. "Plus, it's only around 12, 000."

"That's how much it cost me to get that face-lift last Monday," step-monster interrupted. "They told me it was a rip-off, but I wasn't really concentrating."

"Why, were you stoned?" Seth asked.

"Is that what they teach you in the Cohen's residence? Be stoned and keep your sperm to yourself?" Neil questioned.

"Excuse me, that's my family you're talking about," Kirsten interjected. "And I'm sure Ryan has plenty of sperm to give to Summer!"

Ryan groaned and threw his head back. "I would prefer we don't talk about my sperm while there's Thai noodles on the table."

"Why won't you just give it a try!" Neil exploded. "I would prefer to see my grandkids before I lay still in a grave!"

"I'm not sure if I'll ever see a real grandchild of mine… with Seth… being in the closet about… you know," Kirsten stated sadly, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Mom!" Seth widened his eyes. "I'm not gay!"

Sandy forced a smile. "I'm sure you're not, son."

"STOP IT!" Summer exclaimed, paralyzing everyone in the room. "First of all, Seth _is_ gay and his boyfriend lives in Florida so they keep in touch over the phone, there's nothing wrong with it! Second of all, my husband's sperm would win an Olympic medal for swimming, thank you _very_ much! Thirdly, my turkey is in that kitchen waiting for your nasty fangs to be dug into it, which you will do even If you have to eat it _RAW_! And lastly, dad, I'm pregnant. Are you happy now?"

"W-what?" Ryan asked, standing from his seat and stepping closer to Summer. "You're pregnant?"

Summer nodded, her eyes watering up. She smiled warmly at Ryan as he cupped her face in his palm.

"That's amazing…" he whispered, resting his forehead onto hers.

"I know," she whispered back, leaning in and filling the gap between them with a tender kiss.

"You know what that means?" Ryan asked, smiling down at her.

"What?"

"We're getting a van."


End file.
